MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 2000 OEM/disk03/RS.INS
Installation file for report programs which can be run by GP INSTALL (WINSTALL.EXE). Strings 0x0-0x29 INS ID# v3.15 w/RS 1.20 MSDOS 0x6B-0xA2 You will install the Report programs for your equipment 0xA7-0xDD and needs. The following points will help you use the 0xE2-0xF2 INSTALL program. 0xFC-0x12B o You can use the Install Guide to answer any 0x130-0x14B questions you may have. 0x155-0x18F o You can also use the InfoStar Reference Guide Glossary 0x194-0x1BE to better understand unfamiliar terms. 0x1C8-0x201 o You will have the opportunity to review and accept or 0x206-0x23F reject each item after you select it and again at the 0x244-0x25B end of the program. 0x265-0x29D o If you press unnecessary keys, they will be ignored. 0x2A7-0x2DE o Press ^C to leave the INSTALL program at any point. 0x2E8-0x31C Enter the disk drive letter followed by a colon (for 0x321-0x357 example, B:) where the Report programs will be located 0x35C-0x388 while you run INSTALL; then press . 0x38F-0x398 REPORT.COM file. REPORT.COM 0x39D-0x3A4 RGEN.COM file. RGEN.COM 0x3A9-0x3B1 REDIT.COM file. REDIT.COM 0x3B6-0x3B9 .COM 0x3BE-0x3F5 The uninstalled REPORT program is normally contained in 0x3FF-0x43B If you are reinstalling REPORT or have previously renamed the 0x440-0x478 file, enter the new name below; otherwise press . 0x484-0x489 REPORT 0x493-0x4BC Name of Report Writer file to install, 0x4C1-0x4DD or for 0x4FB-0x525 *** INVALID file name. Please re-enter. *** 0x53A-0x55B *** ERROR *** File does not exist. 0x58B-0x58E .CMD 0x596-0x599 .COM 0x5B7-0x5EB *** ERROR *** This version of Report Writer cannot be 0x5F0-0x625 installed using this version of INSTALL. 0x62F-0x667 *** ERROR *** The file you have specified is not a Report 0x66C-0x685 Writer file. 0x689-0x68A , 0x68D-0x6AA Enter "X" to exit INSTALL, 0x6AF-0x6E2 to continue (re-enter filename). 0x6E7-0x6EE 0x6FD-0x726 You are returning to the operating system. 0x739-0x755 You are installing the file 0x789-0x7AE ***** INSTALLATION MENU ***** 0x7B8-0x7EC If you are installing a new copy of InfoStar you must 0x7F1-0x82B select letter A to install your terminal, then letter C to 0x830-0x86A install your printer. If your terminal is not listed on the 0x86F-0x8A9 Menu of Terminals, return to this menu and select letter B. 0x8AE-0x8EA If your printer is not listed on the Menu of Printers, return 0x8EF-0x927 to this menu and select letter D. If you want to change a 0x92C-0x956 particular Report feature, choose letter E. 0x95D-0x970 A Menu of Terminals 0x975-0x997 B Custom Installation of Terminals 0x99E-0x9B0 C Menu of Printers 0x9B5-0x9D6 D Custom Installation of Printers 0x9DD-0x9F6 E Menu of Report Features 0x9FF-0xA12 X Exit from INSTALL 0xA19-0xA4A Enter the letter of your choice (A/B/C/D/E/X). 0xA57-0xA6A A Menu of Terminals 0xA7D-0xA9F B Custom Installation of Terminals 0xAB5-0xAC7 C Menu of Printers 0xADA-0xAFB D Custom Installation of Printers 0xB0E-0xB2B E Menu of REPORTSTAR Features 0xB3E-0xB61 + Custom modification of REPORTSTAR 0xB74-0xB87 X Exit from INSTALL 0xBAC-0xBE1 The changes which you have made during this session of 0xBE6-0xC17 INSTALL have been implemented on your REPORT file 0xC23-0xC40 These are your current values. 0xC62-0xC7B Terminal : 0xC9D-0xCB6 Printer : 0xCCF-0xCE8 Communications protocol : 0xD0F-0xD25 No protocol 0xD2D-0xD46 "ETX/ACK" protocol 0xD4E-0xD69 "X-ON/X-OFF" protocol 0xD7D-0xD96 Driver : 0xDC6-0xDED Port Driver (direct I/O to 8-bit ports) 0xDF5-0xE16 User-installed driver subroutines 0xE1E-0xE3A Parallel printer driver 0xE42-0xE5C Serial printer driver 0xE62-0xE8B ***** Exit options menu. ***** 0xE92-0xECA A Save the changes made in this session / Exit INSTALL. 0xECF-0xEF0 Your new installed REPORT file is 0xEFD-0xF2F B Change any of your choices / Remain in INSTALL. 0xF35-0xF5F Enter the letter of your choice (A/B). 0xF6A-0xF93 You are returning to the operating system. 0xFA1-0xFD9 The Report programs come to you already installed for the 0xFDE-0x1018 Kaypro 16 portable computer. Please start with selection 0x101D-0x1057 C to install your printer. Press to go back to the 0x105C-0x106E installation menu: 0x1073-0x107A 0x10B3-0x10C6 value is currently 0x10D3-0x10EA Enter "C" to change, 0x10EF-0x1118 or press to leave unchanged. 0x1125-0x112C 0x117A-0x1187 value is now 0x11A4-0x11DA You can enter a value in ASCII, decimal, or hexadecimal 0x11DF-0x1207 codes. Precede entry with these prefixes: 0x120E-0x1245 ASCII : (:^A enters ASCII ^A, a single value) 0x124A-0x1247 Hexadecimal , (,41 enters hexadecimal 41) 0x127C-0x12A5 Decimal # (#61 enters decimal 61) 0x12AC-0x12D2 Press to leave value unchanged 0x12D9-0x12EE Enter new value : 0x131E-0x1344 *** INVALID *** Please re-enter value. 0x1376-0x1383 value is now 0x13D7-0x13EE Enter "C" to change, 0x13F3-0x141C or press to leave unchanged. 0x1421-0x1429 0x1459-0x147E function code sequence is currently: 0x14A2-0x14A9 (empty) 0x14BB-0x14DA function code sequence is now: 0x14FE-0x1505 (empty) 0x1556-0x158C You can enter a value in ASCII, decimal, or hexadecimal 0x1591-0x15BE codes. Precede each entry with these prefixes: 0x15C5-0x15FC ASCII : (:^A enters ASCII ^A, a single value) 0x1601-0x162E Hexadecimal , (,41 enters hexadecimal 41) 0x1633-0x165C Decimal # (#61 enters decimal 61) 0x1663-0x169F To enter a sequence of characters, enter each one separately, 0x16A4-0x16B8 followed by . 0x16BF-0x16E8 Press to leave a value unchanged. 0x16ED-0x1729 Enter a period (.) and press to terminate a sequence 0x172E-0x1758 and to eliminate all subsequent values. 0x175F-0x1791 These special characters require hexadecimal input: 0x1796-0x17B1 (^M) ,0D 0x17B6-0x17D1 Period (.) ,2E 0x17D6-0x17F1 ^H (backspace: ^H) ,08 0x17F8-0x180B Maximum entries for 0x1810-0x181C function is 0x1831-0x183F Current New 0x1844-0x1854 Value Value 0x1880-0x1889 Spaces. 0x18B2-0x18BD (unchanged) 0x191C-0x1932 Printer is currently : 0x193B-0x1963 ***** STANDARD PRINTER TYPES ***** 0x1969-0x1998 Select the letter of your printer from the list 0x199B-0x19B9 provided below. This is menu 0x1AD2-0x1B00 ***** PRINTER INSTALLATION MENU ***** 0x1B07-0x1B41 If your printer was not listed on the Menu of Printers or 0x1B46-0x1B81 if you want to enhance the performance of your printer, you 0x1B86-0x1BC2 must provide some additional information about your printer. 0x1BC7-0x1C03 This information should be in the manual that comes with the 0x1C08-0x1C2D printer. If not talk to your dealer. 0x1C37-0x1C71 If you wish to install a specialty printer select A on the 0x1C76-0x1C85 following menu. 0x1C8F-0x1CC9 If you wish to install a standard printer, select B on the 0x1CCE-0x1CDD following menu. 0x1CE7-0x1D23 If you just want to change a feature, select the appropriate 0x1D28-0x1D45 letter on the following menu. 0x1D4F-0x1D7D ***** PRINTER INSTALLATION MENU ***** 0x1D84-0x1DB3 A Automatic installation for Specialty printers 0x1DB8-0x1DE6 B Automatic installation for Standard printers 0x1DF0-0x1E2A All printers Specialty printers only 0x1E34-0x1E6A C Printer name H Ribbon selection 0x1E6F-0x1EA4 D Initialization I Vertical motion 0x1EA9-0x1EE0 E Overprinting J Horizontal motion 0x1EE5-0x1F16 F Boldfacing K Print modes 0x1F1B-0x1F53 G Underscoring L Phantom characters 0x1F5D-0x1F88 Standard printers only Optional 0x1F92-0x1FCE M Return / line feed N User-defined functions 0x1FD3-0x2006 O Carriage roll 0x200B-0x2040 P Character pitch 0x2045-0x2060 X Exit to INSTALLATION menu 0x206A-0x2095 Enter the letter of your choice (A-P/X). 0x21B5-0x21E5 Automatic installation of a specialty printer 0x21EC-0x2221 This routine allows you to install a specialty printer 0x2226-0x2258 without returning to the printer installation menu. 0x2272-0x22A1 Automatic installation of a standard printer 0x22A8-0x22DC This routine allows you to install a standard printer 0x22E1-0x2313 without returning to the printer installation menu. 0x231D-0x2359 Once you enter this routine you will have to answer questions 0x235E-0x2375 on each printer feature. 0x237C-0x2391 Enter "X" to exit, 0x2396-0x23B8 or press to continue. 0x23BD-0x23C4 0x2400-0x2428 Printer initialization 0x242F-0x2467 These are the sequences transmitted to the printer at the 0x246C-0x2490 beginning and conclusion of printing. 0x2499-0x24AE Printer initialization 0x24C8-0x24E0 Printer de-initialization 0x2527-0x2545 Overprinting 0x254C-0x2581 What type of backspacing method does your printer use? 0x259A-0x25C5 Currently : Non-backspacing standard printer 0x25CD-0x25F4 Currently : Backspacing standard printer 0x25FC-0x2618 Currently : Specialty printer 0x265F-0x267F Ribbon selection 0x2686-0x26BB With these control sequences you specify alternate and 0x26C0-0x26F6 standard ribbon selection, if your printer allows. What 0x26FB-0x2731 sequence of characters should be sent to the printer at 0x2736-0x2748 "^PY" in your text? 0x2751-0x276A Alternate ribbon selection 0x2784-0x279C Standard ribbon selection 0x27C3-0x27E1 Vertical motion 0x280C-0x2829 Horizontal motion 0x2864-0x287D Print modes 0x2884-0x28BA If your printer is capable of both backward and forward 0x28BF-0x28EA printing set both of the following features. 0x28F3-0x2908 Set forward print mode 0x2922-0x2938 Set backward print mode 0x296F-0x2992 Print phantom characters 0x2999-0x29D0 These sequences specify the characters to be sent to the 0x29D5-0x2A09 printer to print its phantom space and phantom rubout 0x2A0E-0x2A18 characters. 0x2A21-0x2A33 Print phantom space 0x2A4D-0x2A60 Print phantom rubout 0x2A90-0x2AAE Return / Line feed 0x2AE0-0x2AF7 Enter "C" to change, 0x2AFC-0x2B25 or press to leave unchanged. 0x2B2A-0x2B31 0x2B52-0x2B8D As there are a large number of values relating to this item, 0x2B92-0x2BC9 these values are not displayed. If you wish to change or 0x2BCE-0x2C07 view any of the current values enter C below and each item 0x2C0C-0x2C2A will be displayed individually. 0x2C3C-0x2C5C Printer Name (optional) 0x2C73-0x2C84 Current name is : 0x2C8B-0x2CA2 Enter "C" to change, 0x2CA7-0x2CD0 or press to leave unchanged. 0x2CDD-0x2CE4 0x2D20-0x2D35 Printer name now is : 0x2D44-0x2D6D New printer (maximum 34 characters) : 0x2D78-0x2D8D Printer name now is : 0x2D9B-0x2DBC Spaces. 0x2DC9-0x2DDC Spaces. 0x2DFF-0x2E27 Printer initialization 0x2E2E-0x2E69 This is the sequence transmitted to the printer at the start 0x2E6E-0x2E79 of printing. 0x2E82-0x2E97 Printer initialization 0x2E9C-0x2EB1 printer initialization 0x2EC9-0x2EF1 Printer de-initialization 0x2EF8-0x2F2E This is the sequence transmitted to the printer at the 0x2F31-0x2F3A conclusion 0x2F3F-0x2F4A of printing. 0x2F53-0x2F6B Printer de-initialization 0x2F70-0x2F88 printer de-initialization 0x2FB3-0x2FD1 Overprinting 0x2FD8-0x300D What type of backspacing method does your printer use? 0x3026-0x3051 Currently : Non-backspacing standard printer 0x3059-0x3080 Currently : Backspacing standard printer 0x3088-0x30A4 Currently : Specialty printer 0x30CB-0x30F0 Now : Non-backspacing standard printer 0x30F8-0x3119 Now : Backspacing standard printer 0x3121-0x3137 Now : Specialty printer 0x313C-0x3150 A Specialty printer 0x3153-0x318D Printer is a daisy wheel or similar incremental printer 0x3190-0x31C7 and can overprint using horizontal motion controls 0x31CF-0x31E5 Now : Specialty printer 0x31FC-0x321B B Backspacing standard printer 0x321E-0x3253 Printer can overprint by backspacing as well as by 0x3256-0x327B using return without a line feed 0x3283-0x32A4 Now : Backspacing standard printer 0x32BB-0x32DE C Non-backspacing standard printer 0x32E1-0x3316 Printer can overprint only by using return without 0x3319-0x3329 a line feed 0x332F-0x335A Enter the letter of your choice (A/B/C), 0x335D-0x3386 or press to leave unchanged. 0x338B-0x33B0 Now : Non-backspacing standard printer 0x33F0-0x3423 You must now enter the backspacing control sequence. 0x342C-0x3436 Backspacing 0x343B-0x3445 backspacing 0x3452-0x346E Boldfacing 0x3475-0x34AA Is your printer capable of hardware boldfacing? (Y/N) 0x34B9-0x34EE You may set the number of strikes for boldfacing. This 0x34F3-0x351C should be set to 2 for specialty printers. 0x352D-0x353E Boldfacing strikes 0x3560-0x3598 Please enter the sequence to turn on hardware boldfacing. 0x35A1-0x35B3 Hardware boldfacing 0x35B8-0x35CA hardware boldfacing 0x35DA-0x3613 Please enter the sequence to turn off hardware boldfacing. 0x3623-0x3641 UnderScoring 0x3648-0x367F Is your printer capable of hardware underscoring? (Y/N) 0x3690-0x36CB You may now enter the underscore character for your printer. 0x36D2-0x36E5 Underscore character 0x3701-0x3713 Hardware underscore 0x3718-0x372A hardware underscore 0x373D-0x3779 Please now enter the sequence to turn on hardware underscore. 0x378D-0x37C6 Please enter the sequence to turn off hardware underscore. 0x37E4-0x3809 Alternate ribbon selection 0x3810-0x3846 With this control sequence you specify alternate ribbon 0x384B-0x3888 selection, if your printer allows. What sequence of characters 0x388D-0x38CA should be sent to the printer at the first "^PY" in your text? 0x38D3-0x38EC Alternate ribbon selection 0x38F1-0x390A alternate ribbon selection 0x3922-0x3948 Standard ribbon selection 0x394F-0x3984 With this control sequence you specify standard ribbon 0x3989-0x39C0 selection. What sequence of characters should be sent to 0x39C5-0x39F1 the printer at the second "^PY" in your text? 0x39FC-0x3A14 Standard ribbon selection 0x3A19-0x3A31 standard ribbon selection 0x3A4C-0x3A6D Vertical motion 0x3A74-0x3AA6 What is the sequence of special characters sent by 0x3AAB-0x3ADE INFOSTAR to tell the printer to accept the Vertical 0x3AE3-0x3AEF Motion Index 0x3AF2-0x3AF8 (VMI)? 0x3B01-0x3B04 Your 0x3B09-0x3B0C this 0x3B24-0x3B5F What is the sequence of special characters sent by INFOSTAR 0x3B64-0x3B9C to the printer at the conclusion of printing in vertical 0x3BA1-0x3BDD increments? This sequence is not required for most printers. 0x3BE6-0x3BE9 Your 0x3BEE-0x3BF1 this 0x3BFB-0x3C25 What is the minimum value allowed for VMI? 0x3C37-0x3C41 VMI minimum 0x3C53-0x3C78 What is the range of valid VMI values? 0x3C7F-0x3CAA NOTE : minimum value + range = maximum value 0x3CBD-0x3CC5 VMI range 0x3CEF-0x3D28 What is the function code sequence that causes a line feed 0x3D2D-0x3D47 at the current line height? 0x3D50-0x3D53 Your 0x3D58-0x3D5B this 0x3D73-0x3DAF What is the function code sequence that causes a reverse line 0x3DB4-0x3DD3 feed at the current line height? 0x3DDC-0x3DDF Your 0x3DE4-0x3DE7 this 0x3E02-0x3E25 Horizontal motion 0x3E2C-0x3E5F What is the sequence of special characters sent by 0x3E64-0x3E99 INFOSTAR to tell the printer to accept the Horizontal 0x3E9E-0x3EAA Motion Index 0x3EAD-0x3EB3 (HMI)? 0x3EBC-0x3EBF Your 0x3EC4-0x3EC7 this 0x3EEF-0x3F2A What horizontal increment (in inches) does your printer use? 0x3F3A-0x3F59 Currently : 1/60 inch increments 0x3F60-0x3F90 Enter "C" to change to 1/120 inch increments, 0x3F98-0x3FB9 Currently : 1/120 inch increments 0x3FBF-0x3FEE Enter "C" to change to 1/60 inch increments, 0x3FF3-0x401C or press to leave unchanged. 0x4054-0x406D Now : 1/60 inch increments 0x4075-0x408F Now : 1/120 inch increments 0x409D-0x40C6 What is the minimum value allowed for HMI? 0x40D9-0x40E3 HMI minimum 0x40F5-0x411A What is the range of valid HMI values? 0x4121-0x414C NOTE : minimum value + range = maximum value 0x415F-0x4167 HMI range 0x4191-0x41C6 What is the function code sequence that causes a space 0x41CB-0x41F1 forward at the current character width? 0x41FA-0x41FD Your 0x4202-0x4205 this 0x421D-0x4251 What is the function code sequence that causes a back 0x4256-0x427A space at the current character width? 0x4283-0x4286 Your 0x428B-0x428E this 0x42A9-0x42C2 Print modes 0x42C9-0x42FF If your printer is capable of both backward and forward 0x4304-0x432F printing set both of the following features. 0x4336-0x4357 Set forward print mode 0x435E-0x4393 This sequence defines printing in a forward direction. 0x439C-0x43B1 Set forward print mode 0x43B6-0x43CB set forward print mode 0x43E3-0x4404 Set backward print mode 0x440B-0x4441 This sequence defines printing in a backward direction. 0x444A-0x4460 Set backward print mode 0x4465-0x447B set backward print mode 0x4496-0x44B4 Print phantom space 0x44BB-0x44F2 This sequence specifies the characters to be sent to the 0x44F7-0x4523 printer to print its phantom space character. 0x452C-0x453E Print phantom space 0x4543-0x4555 print phantom space 0x456D-0x458C Print phantom rubout 0x4593-0x45CA This sequence specifies the characters to be sent to the 0x45CF-0x45FC printer to print its phantom rubout character. 0x4605-0x4618 Print phantom rubout 0x461D-0x4630 print phantom rubout 0x464D-0x4678 Return and line feed control sequence 0x4681-0x4694 Return and line feed 0x4699-0x46AC return and line feed 0x46C4-0x46F3 Return (no line feed) control sequence 0x46FC-0x4710 Return (no line feed) 0x4715-0x4729 return (no line feed) 0x4741-0x4772 Return and half line feed control sequence 0x477B-0x4793 Return and half line feed 0x4798-0x47B0 return and half line feed 0x47CB-0x47EC User-defined functions 0x47F3-0x482A INFOSTAR provides four print commands which the user may 0x482F-0x4868 assign. When you include function characters (such as ^PW) 0x486D-0x48A0 in your text, INFOSTAR will perform actions, such as 0x48A5-0x48DA changing to italic font. Check your printer manual for 0x48DF-0x48F9 special features available. 0x4900-0x491B User function #1 0x4922-0x495A What sequence of characters should be sent to the printer 0x495F-0x4974 at "^PQ" in your text? 0x497D-0x4983 #1 User 0x4988-0x498E #1 user 0x49A6-0x49C1 User function #2 0x49C8-0x4A00 What sequence of characters should be sent to the printer 0x4A05-0x4A1A at "^PW" in your text? 0x4A23-0x4A29 #2 User 0x4A2E-0x4A34 #2 user 0x4A4C-0x4A67 User function #3 0x4A6E-0x4AA6 What sequence of characters should be sent to the printer 0x4AAB-0x4AC0 at "^PE" in your text? 0x4AC9-0x4ACF #3 User 0x4AD4-0x4ADA #3 user 0x4AF2-0x4B0D User function #4 0x4B14-0x4B4C What sequence of characters should be sent to the printer 0x4B51-0x4B66 at "^PR" in your text? 0x4B6F-0x4B75 #4 User 0x4B7A-0x4B80 #4 user 0x4B9B-0x4BB6 Roll up carriage 0x4BBD-0x4BF4 Some INFOSTAR features, such as superscripting, require 0x4BF9-0x4C34 that the carriage roll up a partial line. Check your printer 0x4C39-0x4C6E manual for the special characters required to roll the 0x4C73-0x4CA9 carriage up a partial line. What sequence of characters 0x4CAE-0x4CE1 should be sent to the printer at "^PT" in your text? 0x4CEA-0x4CF9 Roll up carriage 0x4CFE-0x4D0D roll up carriage 0x4D25-0x4D42 Roll down carriage 0x4D49-0x4D82 Some INFOSTAR features, such as subscripting, require that 0x4D87-0x4DBF the carriage roll down a partial line. Check your printer 0x4DC4-0x4FD9 manual for the special characters required to roll the 0x4DFE-0x4E36 carriage down a partial line. What sequence of characters 0x4E3B-0x4E6E should be sent to the printer at "^PV" in your text? 0x4E77-0x4E88 Roll down carriage 0x4E8D-0x4E9E roll down carriage 0x4EB9-0x4EDD Set alternate character pitch 0x4EE3-0x4F1D If your printer allows, you can change the character pitch 0x4F22-0x4F5A within a document. This sequence specifies the characters 0x4F5F-0x4F9B required to set alternate character pitch. Check your printer 0x4FA0-0x4FDB manual for code sequence. What sequence of characters should 0x4FE0-0x500C be sent to the printer at "^PA" in your text? 0x5015-0x5031 Set alternate character pitch 0x5036-0x5052 set alternate character pitch 0x506A-0x508D Set standard character pitch 0x5094-0x50C9 This code sequence provides the characters required to 0x50CE-0x510A set/reset standard character pitch. Check your printer manual 0x510F-0x5146 for the specific characters. What sequence of characters 0x514B-0x517E should be sent to the printer at "^PN" in your text? 0x5187-0x51A2 Set standard character pitch 0x51A7-0x51C2 set standard character pitch 0x51CD-0x51F6 ***** MENU OF REPORT FEATURES ***** 0x5200-0x522D A Initial help level (Report Editor program). 0x5232-0x5246 B System disk drive. 0x524B-0x525A C Report output 0x5260-0x5271 D Error reporting 0x5277-0x5293 X Exit to INSTALLATION menu. 0x529D-0x52CC Enter the letter of your choice (A/B/C/D/X). 0x52D9-0x52ED A Initial help level 0x5302-0x532B Initial help level (Report Editor program) 0x5333-0x5352 Initial help level is currently 0x536F-0x5389 Set the default help level. 0x538F-0x53BD A Help level 4 ... all help screens displayed. 0x53D3-0x540A B Help level 3 ... only help screens 2 and 3 displayed. 0x5420-0x5450 C Help level 2 ... only help screen 2 displayed. 0x5466-0x5493 D Help level 1 ... no help screens displayed. 0x549C-0x54C9 Enter the letter of your choice (A/B/C/D), 0x54CC-0x54F6 to leave unchanged. 0x550C-0x551D Help level is now 0x5535-0x5548 B System disk drive 0x555B-0x557D System disk drive. 0x5584-0x55B7 The system disk drive is where InfoStar will look to 0x55BC-0x55F2 find programs and overlays if it can't find them on the 0x55F7-0x562D logged drive. Enter a disk drive (A -> P) to be used as 0x5632-0x5667 the system disk drive or enter "0" if you don't want a 0x566C-0x567D system disk drive. 0x5684-0x56A4 System disk drive is currently : 0x56CD-0x56E1 No system disk drive. 0x56E8-0x570B Enter your choice (A -> P or 0), 0x5710-0x5735 to leave unchanged. 0x573A-0x5741 0x5861-0x587B System disk drive is now : 0x5894-0x58A8 No system disk drive. 0x58B2-0x58C2 C Report output. 0x58E4-0x58FD Report output. 0x5904-0x5938 Report output may be written either to disk or to the 0x593D-0x5971 printer. If you want to have this choice at run time 0x5976-0x59A6 select the letter C; otherwise select A or B. 0x59AD-0x59B8 Currently : 0x59CD-0x59D8 Disk output. 0x59E0-0x59F2 Run time selection. 0x59FA-0x5A08 Printer output. 0x5A10-0x5A35 A Always write report to a disk file. 0x5A68-0x5A8D B Always write report to the printer. 0x5A98-0x5AB6 C Have the option at run time. 0x5ABF-0x5AEA Enter the letter of your choice (A/B/C), 0x5AED-0x5B18 to leave unchanged. 0x5B26-0x5B2B Now : 0x5B40-0x5B4B Disk output. 0x5B53-0x5B65 Run time selection. 0x5B6D-0x5B7C Printer output. 0x5B99-0x5D0 When outputting to disk you must specify how much memory 0x5BD5-0x5C0B should be used for the output buffer. Using more memory 0x5C10-0x5C2F may speed up the report writing. 0x5C36-0x5C41 Currently : 0x5C51-0x5C5C characters. 0x5C64-0x5C75 A 128 characters. 0x5C80-0x5C91 B 256 characters. 0x5C9C-0x5CAD C 512 characters. 0x5CB8-0x5CCA D 1024 characters. 0x5CD5-0x5CE7 E 2048 characters. 0x5CF2-0x5D04 F 4096 characters. 0x5D0D-0x5D3E Enter the letter of your choice (A/B/C/D/E/F), 0x5D41-0x5D6B to leave unchanged. 0x5D79-0x5D7E Now : 0x5D8C-0x5D97 characters. 0x5DA9-0x5DBB D Error reporting. 0x5DD4-0x5DF1 Error Reporting. 0x5DF8-0x5E32 If you want to choose error reporting options each time you 0x5E37-0x5E72 print a report, type A. If you want to install your own set 0x5E77-0x5E9D of error reporting options now, type B. 0x5EA4-0x5EAF Currently : 0x5EBB-0x5EDE Set of options installed in program. 0x5EE6-0x5F00 Select options at run time. 0x5F08-0x5F35 A Select error reporting options at run time. 0x5F40-0x5F76 B Install a set of error reporting options in program. 0x5F7F-0x5FA8 Enter the letter of your choice (A/B), 0x5FAB-0x5FD5 to leave unchanged. 0x5FEC-0x5FF1 Now : 0x5FFD-0x6020 Set of options installed in program. 0x6028-0x6042 Select options at run time. 0x608A-0x60B3 Where do you want error messages reported? 0x60BA-0x60C5 Currently : 0x60E3-0x6108 On terminal WITH an operator response. 0x6110-0x6138 On terminal WITHOUT an operator response. 0x6140-0x6150 Log in disk file. 0x6158-0x617B On terminal and in Log in disk file. 0x6183-0x61AB A On terminal WITH an operator response. 0x61B6-0x61E1 B On terminal WITHOUT an operator response. 0x61EC-0x61FF C Log in disk file. 0x620A-0x6230 D On terminal and in Log in disk file. 0x6239-0x6268 Enter the letter of your choice (A/B/C/D), 0x6269-0x6296 to leave unchanged. 0x62A4-0x62A9 Now : 0x62C7-0x62EC On terminal WITH an operator response. 0x62F4-0x631C On terminal WITHOUT an operator response. 0x6324-0x6334 Log in disk file. 0x633C-0x635F On terminal and in Log in disk file. 0x63A3-0x63C3 What errors do you want reported? 0x63CA-0x63D5 Currently : 0x63F3-0x640A All errors and warnings. 0x6412-0x641D Only errors. 0x6425-0x6436 Only fatal errors. 0x643E-0x645F Only non-recoverable fatal errors. 0x6469-0x6483 A All errors and warnings. 0x648E-0x649C B Only errors. 0x64A7-0x64BB C Only fatal errors. 0x64C6-0x64EA D Only non-recoverable fatal errors. 0x64F3-0x6520 Enter the letter of your choice (A/B/C/D), 0x6523-0x6550 to leave unchanged. 0x655E-0x6563 Now : 0x6581-0x6598 All errors and warnings. 0x65A0-0x65AB Only errors. 0x65B3-0x65C4 Only fatal errors. 0x65CC-0x65ED Only non-recoverable fatal errors. 0x6619-0x6644 Which errors do you want to stop the report? 0x664B-0x6656 Currently : 0x6674-0x668B All errors and warnings. 0x6693-0x669E Only errors. 0x66A6-0x66B7 Only fatal errors. 0x66BF-0x66E0 Only non-recoverable fatal errors. 0x66E8-0x6702 A All errors and warnings. 0x670D-0x671B B Only errors. 0x6726-0x673A C Only fatal errors. 0x6745-0x6769 D Only non-recoverable fatal errors. 0x6772-0x679F Enter the letter of your choice (A/B/C/D), 0x67A2-0x67CF to leave unchanged. 0x67DD-0x67E2 Now : 0x6800-0x6817 All errors and warnings. 0x681F-0x682A Only errors. 0x6832-0x6843 Only fatal errors. 0x684B-0x686C Only non-recoverable fatal errors. 0x6897-0x68C5 What is the maximum number of errors to report? 0x68CC-0x68D7 Currently : 0x6907-0x691E Don"t report any errors. 0x6926-0x6927 1. 0x692F-0x6931 10. 0x6939-0x693C 100. 0x6944-0x6948 1000. 0x6950-0x6961 Report all errors. 0x6969-0x6983 A Don"t report any errors. 0x698E-0x6998 B 1 error. 0x69A3-0x69AF C 10 errors. 0x69BA-0x69C7 D 100 errors. 0x69D2-0x69E0 E 1000 errors. 0x69EB-0x69FF F Report all errors. 0x6A08-0x6A39 Enter the letter of your choice (A/B/C/D/E/F), 0x6A3C-0x6A6D to leave unchanged. 0x6A7B-0x6A80 Now : 0x6AB0-0x6AC7 Don"t report any errors. 0x6ACF-0x6AD0 1. 0x6AD8-0x6ADA 10. 0x6AE2-0x6AE5 100. 0x6AED-0x6AF1 1000. 0x6AF9-0x6B0A Report all errors. 0x6B1F-0x6B3B X Exit to INSTALLATION menu. 0x6B6F-0x6B7B currently ON. 0x6B8B-0x6B98 currently OFF. 0x6BA8-0x6BBF A Feature initially ON. 0x6BDA-0x6BF2 B Feature initially OFF. 0x6BF8-0x6C21 Enter the letter of your choice (A/B), 0x6C24-0x6C4E to leave unchanged. 0x6C75-0x6C7F Now ... ON. 0x6C87-0x6C92 Now ... OFF. 0x6C9C-0x6CC8 Custom Modification routine. 0x6CD2-0x6D0C This routine allows you to modify bytes within the INFOSTAR 0x6D11-0x6D4C "user" area. For a description of the contents of the "user" 0x6D51-0x6D81 area consult your REPORTSTAR Installation manual. 0x6D90-0x6D97 0x6DB4-0x6DE2 Enter "X" to exit the modification routine, 0x6DE7-0x6E09 or press to continue. 0x6E0F-0x6E46 The address may be input either as a hexadecimal number 0x6E49-0x6E50 (with an 0x6E55-0x6E87 optional "h" appended) or as a REPORTSTAR symbol. 0x6E91-0x6EC7 A REPORTSTAR symbol may be specified by preceding your 0x6ECA-0x6ED3 input with 0x6ED8-0x6F14 a ":" (eg. :HITE). This may optionally be followed by a "+" 0x6F19-0x6F35 and a number (eg. :HITE+2). 0x6F3F-0x6F5B Enter starting address : 0x6F7C-0x6FAF *** INVALID *** Address not in user-patchable area. 0x6FB4-0x6FE6 Beginning of user-patchable area : 0x6FF1-0x7023 End of user-patchable area : 0x7072-0x707E and the next 0x7084-0x708E characters 0x70D4-0x70FE Is this the address you require (Y/N)? 0x7130-0x7166 You can enter a value in ASCII, decimal, or hexadecimal 0x716B-0x7198 codes. Precede each entry with these prefixes: 0x719F-0x71D6 ASCII : (:^A enters ASCII ^A, a single value) 0x71DB-0x7208 Hexadecimal , (,41 enters hexadecimal 41) 0x720D-0x7236 Decimal # (#61 enters decimal 61) 0x723D-0x7279 To enter a sequence of characters, enter each one separately, 0x727E-0x7292 followed by . 0x7299-0x72C2 Press to leave a value unchanged. 0x72C7-0x7303 Enter a period (.) and press to terminate a sequence 0x7308-0x7332 and to eliminate all subsequent values. 0x7339-0x736B These special characters require hexadecimal input: 0x7370-0x738B (^M) ,0D 0x7390-0x73AB Period (.) ,2E 0x73B0-0x73CB ^H (backspace: ^H) ,08 0x73D2-0x73EE address current new 0x73F3-0x7411 value value 0x7460-0x7466 Spaces. 0x7478-0x7482 Spaces. 0x74A3-0x74AE (unchanged) 0x74EB-0x74FD There was an error 0x7509-0x7517 opening a file. 0x7525-0x753A reading the disk file. 0x7548-0x756E because a bad file name was being used. 0x757C-0x7597 trying to create a new file. 0x75A5-0x75CF the disk is full. Please delete some files. 0x75DD-0x75EF selecting the data. 0x75FD-0x7616 while writing to the file. 0x761A-0x7633 C. Itoh/TEC Starwriter/F10 0x767D-0x76B7 Make sure any automatic or local line feed switches on the 0x76B9-0x76C8 printer are off. 0x76CA-0x76F8 Dip switches on the F10 must be set as follows: 0x76FA-0x772F Left bank - Switches 1,4,6,7,8 closed, remainder open; 0x7731-0x7765 Right bank - Switches 3,4,5,8 closed, remainder open. 0x776D-0x777A Centronics 353 0x77B0-0x77E3 Make sure any automatic line feed or local line feed 0x77E5-0x7805 switches on your printer are OFF. 0x7810-0x781D Centronics 739 0x7853-0x7886 Make sure any automatic line feed or local line feed 0x7888-0x78A8 switches on your printer are OFF. 0x78B3-0x78BC Diablo 630 0x7909-0x793C Make sure any automatic line feed or local line feed 0x793E-0x7977 switches on the printer are OFF. There are several version 0x797A-0x79B3 of the Diablo 630. For further information contact Diablo 0x79B5-0x79CB Systems at 415-490-4009 0x79D4-0x79E9 Diablo/Xerox 1610/1620 0x7A41-0x7A79 Make sure automatic line feed or local line feed switches 0x7A7B-0x7A91 on the printer are OFF. 0x7A9C-0x7AB1 Diablo/Xerox 1640/1650 0x7B05-0x7B3D Make sure automatic line feed or local line feed switches 0x7B3F-0x7B55 on the printer are OFF. 0x7B60-0x7B7A Epson MX80/100 -no Graftrax 0x7BB0-0x7BE8 Make sure automatic line feed or local line feed switches 0x7BEA-0x7C00 on the printer are OFF. 0x7C0B-0x7C20 Half line feed printer 0x7C5B-0x7C96 This choice is for printers that can advance in half-line 0x7C98-0x7CCF units but cannot roll carriage return upward, such as a 0x7CD1-0x7CF3 Selectric with a half-line ratchet. 0x7CF5-0x7D2F Use of this choice causes subscripts and superscripts to be 0x7D31-0x7D6C printed offset by half a line. Backspacing is also assumed. 0x7D6E-0x7DA7 Be sure to complete option 'N' on the Printer Installation 0x7DA9-0x7DAD menu. 0x7DB3-0x7DC6 IBM Parallel Printer 0x7DFC-0x7E2F Make sure any automatic line feed or local line feed 0x7E31-0x7E51 switches on your printer are OFF. 0x7E5C-0x7E66 MPI 88G/99G 0x7E9C-0x7ECF Make sure any automatic line feed or local line feed 0x7ED1-0x7EF1 switches on your printer are OFF. 0x7EFC-0x7F12 NEC 8023 matrix printer 0x7F48-0x7F80 Make sure automatic line feed or local line feed switches 0x7F82-0x7F98 on the printer are OFF. 0x7FA3-0x7FB5 NEC Spinwriter 3550 0x8010-0x8207 NEC Spinwriter specialty 0x806F-0x80AA This covers most printers in the 3500/5500/7700 series. The 0x80AC-0x80E7 3550 is a special printer for the IBM-PC only. If you have 0x80E9-0x8124 questions about the suitability of a particular model of NEC 0x8126-0x8156 printer with this product, contact your dealer. 0x8158-0x818B Make sure any automatic line feed or local line feed 0x818D-0x81AC switches on the printer are OFF. 0x81B2-0x81BE Okidata ML84A 0x81F4-0x822C Make sure automatic line feed or local line feed switches 0x822E-0x8244 on the printer are OFF. 0x824F-0x8264 Qume Sprint 5-9/45-11+ 0x82B0-0x82E8 Make sure automatic line feed or local line feed switches 0x82EA-0x8322 on the printer are OFF. Some models of the Qume printers 0x8324-0x835B such as the 9/35 and 10/35 are lacking certain features 0x835D-0x8395 which prevent their proper functioning with this product. 0x8397-0x83BB Contact Qume for further information. 0x83C3-0x83D4 TI 810/820 Printer 0x840A-0x8442 Make sure automatic line feed or local line feed switches 0x8444-0x845A on the printer are OFF. 0x8465-0x8478 backspacing standard 0x84AF-0x84E8 This selection can be used for any printer that is capable 0x84EA-0x8520 of backspacing. Make sure that any automatic line feed 0x8522-0x855A switch on the printer is OFF, and that the printer driver 0x855C-0x8596 you are using does not remove or add special characters to 0x8598-0x85B9 what is being sent to the printer. 0x85C1-0x85D0 standard printer 0x8606-0x8639 Make sure any automatic line feed or local line feed 0x863B-0x865B switches on your printer are OFF. 0x8667-0x866C ABSVAR 0x866F-0x8674 ACBSY 0x8677-0x867C ACFIN 0x867F-0x8684 ACINP 0x8687-0x868C ACSEND 0x868F-0x8694 ACSTA1 0x8697-0x869C ACSTAR 0x869F-0x86A4 ASCUR 0x86A7-0x86AC AUPAV 0x86AF-0x86B4 BLDSTR 0x86B7-0x86BC BLNCHR 0x86BF-0x86C4 CB4LFG 0x86C7-0x86CC CLEAD1 0x86CF-0x86D4 CLEAD2 0x86D7-0x86DC CLRCSR 0x86DF-0x86E4 COLOFF 0x86E7-0x86EC CONFIE 0x86EF-0x86F4 COPRIT 0x86F7-0x86FC CRBLIV 0x86FF-0x8704 CSWTCH 0x8707-0x870C CTRAIL 0x870F-0x8714 DBAK 0x8717-0x871C DBLSTR 0x871F-0x8724 DBS 0x8727-0x872C DELCLR 0x872F-0x8734 DELCUS 0x8737-0x873C DELMIS 0x873F-0x8744 DFWD 0x8747-0x874C DHMIFG 0x874F-0x8754 DHMILE 0x8757-0x875C DHMIN 0x875F-0x8764 DHRNG 0x8767-0x876C DISDIR 0x876F-0x8774 DLF 0x8777-0x877C DMJWB 0x877F-0x8784 DNPROS 0x8787-0x878C DOTCHR 0x878F-0x8794 DPHRUB 0x8797-0x879C DPHSPC 0x879F-0x87A4 DRLF 0x87A7-0x87AC DSP 0x87AF-0x87B4 DVMILE 0x87B7-0x87BC DVMITR 0x87BF-0x87C4 DVMMIN 0x87C7-0x87CC DVMRNG 0x87CF-0x87D4 EAKBSZ 0x87D7-0x87DC ECOUNT 0x87DF-0x87E4 ERAEOL 0x87E7-0x87EC ERFLAG 0x87EF-0x87F4 FILOUT 0x87F7-0x87FC FUNTAB 0x87FF-0x8804 HAVBSY 0x8807-0x880C HIBCUR 0x880F-0x8814 HIBIV 0x8817-0x881C HITE 0x881F-0x8824 HYPF 0x8827-0x882C IBMATT 0x882F-0x8834 IBMFLG 0x8837-0x883C IDTEX 0x883F-0x8844 INISUB 0x8847-0x884C INITPF 0x884F-0x8854 INITSR 0x8857-0x885C INPORT 0x885F-0x8864 INSTLD 0x8867-0x886C ITBIP 0x886F-0x8874 ITHELP 0x8877-0x887C ITMIJ 0x887F-0x8884 ITPOPN 0x8887-0x888C IVOFF 0x888F-0x8894 IVON 0x8897-0x889C JUSTF 0x889F-0x88A4 LIBSY 0x88A7-0x88AC LIBSY1 0x88AF-0x88B4 LIBSY2 0x88B7-0x88BC LIBSY3 0x88BF-0x88C4 LINOFF 0x88C7-0x88CC LISEND 0x88CF-0x88D4 LISEN1 0x88D7-0x88DC LISEN2 0x88DF-0x88E4 LISEN3 0x88E7-0x88EC LISEN4 0x88EF-0x88F4 LISEN5 0x88F7-0x88FC LISEN6 0x88FF-0x8904 LISEN7 0x8907-0x890C LISEN8 0x890F-0x8914 LISINP 0x8917-0x891C LSPACE 0x891F-0x8924 MEMADR 0x8927-0x892C MEMAPV 0x892F-0x8934 MORPAT 0x8937-0x893C MSDOS 0x893F-0x8944 MSGLEN 0x8947-0x894C MSGVER 0x894F-0x8954 NUMXEX 0x8957-0x895C PAGDIS 0x895F-0x8964 PAGON 0x8967-0x896C PALT 0x896F-0x8974 PATVER 0x8977-0x897C PBACKS 0x897F-0x8984 PBGMEM 0x8987-0x898C PCLAS 0x898F-0x8994 PDRVTX 0x8997-0x899C PIDTEX 0x899F-0x89A4 PISTAT 0x89A7-0x89AC POBSY 0x89AF-0x89B4 POIM 0x89B7-0x89BC POINP 0x89BF-0x89C4 POINSK 0x89C7-0x89CC POIP 0x89CF-0x89D4 POMASK 0x89D7-0x89DC POOM 0x89DF-0x89E4 POOP 0x89E7-0x89EC POSEND 0x89EF-0x89F4 POSMTH 0x89F7-0x89FC POSTAT 0x89FF-0x8A04 PRDLY 0x8A07-0x80AC PRFINI 0x8A0F-0x8A14 PRINIT 0x8A17-0x8A1C PROTCL 0x8A1F-0x8A24 PROTTX 0x8A27-0x8A2C PSCR 0x8A2F-0x8A34 PSCRLF 0x8A37-0x8A3C PSFINI 0x8A3F-0x8A44 PSHALF 0x8A47-0x8A4C PSINIT 0x8A4F-0x8A54 PSTAB 0x8A57-0x8A5C PSTD 0x8A5F-0x8A64 PTEXTS 0x8A67-0x8A6C PUBSY 0x8A6F-0x8A74 PUINP 0x8A77-0x8A7C PUSEND 0x8A7F-0x8A84 RIBBON 0x8A87-0x8A8C RIBOFF 0x8A8F-0x8A94 ROLDOW 0x8A97-0x8A9C ROLUP 0x8A9F-0x8AA4 RSTFLG 0x8AA7-0x8AAC SAVEND 0x8AAF-0x8AB4 SBOFF 0x8AB7-0x8ABC SBON 0x8ABF-0x8AC4 SHOWCF 0x8AC7-0x8ACC SHOWDF 0x8ACF-0x8AD4 SHOWHF 0x8AD7-0x8ADC SHOWMF 0x8ADF-0x8AE4 SHYPF 0x8AE7-0x8AEC SIGNON 0x8AEF-0x8AF4 SOCHR 0x8AF7-0x8AFC SULOFF 0x8AFF-0x8B04 SULON 0x8B07-0x8B0C SYSTEM 0x8B0F-0x8B14 TEXT 0x8B17-0x8B1C TRMINI 0x8B1F-0x8B24 TRMUNI 0x8B27-0x8B2C UCRPOS 0x8B2F-0x8B34 ULCHR 0x8B37-0x8B3C UNISUB 0x8B3F-0x8B44 USELST 0x8B47-0x8B4C USR1 0x8B4F-0x8B54 USR2 0x8B57-0x8B5C USR3 0x8B5F-0x8B64 USR4 0x8B67-0x8B6C VTABF 0x8B6F-0x8B74 WFLAGS 0x8B77-0x8B7C WID 0x8B7F-0x8B84 WRAPF 0x8B87-0x8B8C WSVER Program in Action